The Moment I Saw You Cry
by furuba14
Summary: Gus falls in love with someone he never thought he would fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

-1

The Moment I Saw You Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own QAF. However I do own my original characters and I will do as I please.

Notes: This story is partly inspired from _A Walk To Remember_ and the TV show _Degrassi: TNG._ I read one story about Gus that I really liked but I didn't think he should've ended up gay. I don't have a problem with it, but I wanted to write a story which didn't focus on how he felt about his family and being gay, which I felt a lot of writers did. I highly doubt the children of gay parents are likely to have the same sexual orientation of their family. This won't be a cheap remake of _A Walk To Remember_, so don't expect anything too tragic or sappy.

Chapter One: About a Girl

I knew I was late for class again. I knew I had only three minutes before the bell rang, but I often was too busy daydreaming or talking to my friends or new boyfriend Johnny to notice. This time though, I was late and it was only my fault. I knocked on the door to Homeroom, but my teacher Ms. Dayid, a tall, no-nonsense(or as I prefer to say no bullshit), African women pointed her finger to the office where I had to get a tardy pass.

I sighed and immediately walked to the office where the dean of discipline Mr. Wilson shook his head and gave me a yellow tardy pass with my name sloppily written on it.

I knocked on the door and Ms.Dayid opened it, and silently accepted the tardy pass I had given her. I sat next to my friends who by now were used to me being late. My friends were unusually diverse and didn't fit into a ''clique.'' There was my best friend Luka, the leader and sometimes ''bad boy'' of the group. He wasn't really a bad kid, he was just reckless and could be impulsive. Then there was Lena, the quiet Emo girl who didn't care what other people. Last but not least was my friend turned boyfriend Johnny. We had been going out since last summer, and needless to say when my dads heard the news, they were thrilled I had inherited their taste in men. After ten minutes in homeroom, Ms.Dayid said she had an announcement to make. ''A few students from 11A will be transferred to 11B. So we must make them feel as comfortable as possible in their new classroom.'' She said in her deep, grand voice. I didn't get what was so special about kids being transferred to our class, it wasn't a big deal. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and two girls came in the classroom, no doubt from 11A. There was no need to introduce them., because we knew who those girls were immediately. The girl with the straight black hair, mango-colored skin and smile so sweet it gave me nausea was Blanca Castilla, one of the most popular girls in school. The girl next to her with long curly black hair and brown eyes was Shiri Zelikovich, one of her best friends.

''Where should we sit, Ms.Dayid?'' Blanca asked politely. Johnny laughed and quietly mimicked her in a very high-pitched, girly voice. I shoved him half-playfully, half-seriously while Shiri gave us both a dirty look. We got the hint and sat quietly in our desks before Ms. Dayid noticed. ''Blanca, you can sit next to Gus and Shiri, you'll sit next to Johnny.'' The two girls smiled at us in a slightly mischievous way as Johnny unhappily got out of Blanca's seat and I got out of mine so Shiri could sit next to Johnny. He and I made a silent vow not to put up with two girls separating us, but when Blanca smiled kindly at me and said ''I'm glad we'll be sitting next to each other.'' I didn't mind not sitting next to Johnny so much.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Notes: I know I made some grammar mistakes, which was a little embarrassing and would be an insult to my English teachers, but second time's the charm, enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and if some people want to know what Blanca looks like, picture Vanessa Hudgens.

Chapter Two: Almost Friends

I would've thought that since Blanca and I were now classmates, the more she'd get to know me, the less she'd want to talk to me, or even interact with me. Even though she was by definition and practice a "nice girl," if she knew anything about my personal life or what my family was like, she'd probably shun me for "being sinful." Unfortunately though, the opposite happened.

During lunch, I socialized with my friends and we had our usual conversations, some of which involved making fun of Blanca and her friends. "Did you see her whole cheerleading routine, where she jumped up and down and got carried by the girls, like she weighed zero? It was like watching a _Bring It On _marathon." Lena said, laughing.

"She probably did her moves while listening to gospel music like "Cheerlead for Jesus", where she felt divine inspiration." Luka added.

"We should tell her that Gus and I are dating each other, just to see the look on her face." said Johnny as he put his arm around me. It was a well-known fact that Blanca came from a strict Catholic family from Puerto Rico. We all assumed based on that, that she was a homophobic "Jesus-freak." Looking back on it, I realized we were the cruel, judgmental ones but we didn't know it at the time, even me.

"I don't think now would be a good time." I replied, as Blanca walked towards us with a small smile on her face carrying a box full of money which I assumed was for donations. She seemed to know exactly who and what we were talking about and thought we were childish idiots because of it. She did have the kindness not to say anything and instead carried on as though nothing had happened.

"Hi, everyone. I just wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in donating money for

the orphans in Africa. It's only four dollars, and it was all Ms. Dayid's idea and I'm sure she would appreciate it if you guys contributed a little." She explained.

Johnny and Lena immediately took out their wallets and gave her four dollars, knowing in their hearts that despite the fact they didn't like her, they wanted to help people in anyway they could. Luka didn't want to give any money at first but when Shiri came up to us and gave him a look that said "Give her the money, or you'll have to deal with me." Shiri and Luka dated last year but because of Luka's rebellious ways and unstable home life, their relationship fell apart and since then there had been tensions between

their friends and my friends.

"Thank you so much. There was also another reason I came, I wanted to talk with Gus in private, if that's okay with you." said Blanca.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you." I replied in a hesitant voice. I had an idea of what she wanted to talk about and it involved not only me but my friends as well. I tried to avoid the teasing looks my friends had on their face, which made me feel worse.

We walked outside the lunch room and into the hallways where thankfully no one was around to hear my conversation with her.

"Did you hear what my friends and I were talking about?" I asked, trying to rid myself of the tension that was boiling inside my brain.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not stupid Gus, I've heard it all before." Blanca said in a slightly annoyed but calm tone.

"Look, I don't start these conversations up, my friends do. Maybe if you were less of a

conservative prude, we would make less fun of you." I said in a more harsh tone than I intended.

"Gus, just because I'm religious and I'm not for abortion or pre-marital sex, you assume I'm a prude. How much do you really know about me enough to judge me?" Blanca replied, still trying to be as calm as possible.

"I know what I've heard and what I've seen. I know how strict your family is and how narrow-minded they are. How can I assume you're any different? Let me ask you this: How would you respond if I told you Johnny and I are seeing each other?"

"I already know about that. The reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask about how you two were doing together? If I had a problem with you being gay would I bother talking to you at all?" She said, her voice nearly rising.

I became speechless with embarrassment and shame. I felt so stupid saying all those things to her without even trying to get to know her.

"Now, who's the judgmental one?" She asked, and before I could answer, she walked away.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had I insulted her, but I became the ignorant, judgmental one. It was the first time Blanca surprised me but it wouldn't be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Notes: Here's some background info: After being in New York for seven months, Justin couldn't take it and decided to come back. Then they got married(signed a few papers, no ceremony just took vows). A few years later, they had a daughter via Daphne being a surrogate mother. Lindsay died of breast cancer after Gus finished fifth grade and now he lives with Brian and Justin. I don't want to have people confused as to why Brian and Justin are together and living with Gus, so there you go!

Chapter Three: A Mutual Understanding

That night, I sat at the dinner table, lost in my thoughts. I felt like a judgmental asshole, the type of person I hated the most. Dad and Justin could tell something was bothering me, because I barely touched my food and I was quiet, when I usually ate enthusiastically and always had something to talk about.

"Sonny boy, you look like shit. Most of the time I can't get you or Justin to shut up during dinner, so what's wrong?" Dad asked, in his typical unapologetic way.

"Your dad's right, Gus. You seem really preoccupied tonight. If you want to talk to us, you can." Justin said reassuringly.

My friends would tell me stories about how they barely talked to their parents about their problems, but I couldn't imagine not communicating with my parents, it was liberating and comforting knowing we could talk about anything.

Lilly, my sister looked at me curiously as I explained how I had made Blanca angry by making fun of her with my friends, and we called her names like "Jesus Freak", and how Johnny wanted to piss her off by telling her that he and I were going out.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Dad said with a proud smile on his face.

"Brian, don't say that. Gus feels really bad about what he did. I'm not a big fan of her dad, but still he should try to apologize to her." Justin said, looking directly at me.

Blanca's dad, Fernando Castilla was a member of the Board of Education, Dad and Justin met him a couple of times in PTA meetings and disliked him because of his narrow-minded, conservative views. In my head, I silently prayed he wouldn't found out about what I did to her and attempt to kill me.

"I do feel bad about what I did to her, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make up for it." I said.

"You're better at apologizing than I am, so just do it, so we don't have to worry about her dad wanting to "purge us of our sins." Dad replied.

"I think you should do whatever she asks you to. Maybe you two could even be friends." Justin advised, his sunshine smile appearing on his face.

"I think you could even like her." Lilly said, smiling at me. I tried to hide my blush as she said it, and thankfully no one noticed, except for maybe Justin but he didn't say anything, just looked at me knowingly.

"No, it's bad enough if she becomes his fag hag, and we've established Gus's preferences." Dad said, seemingly disappointed at the thought I could like a girl.

"Yeah, right." I said, not really sure if I believed in what I said.

The next day after school I found Blanca sitting on the steps, alone. I was relieved to find her alone, because I could talk to her without getting glares or possible threats from her friends. As I appeared behind her, she turned around to face me, with an unhappy look at her face.

"Hi, Gus." She said politely but coldly.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about what I did. It was stupid and I made an ass out of myself."

I apologized sincerely.

"I know, I've been waiting for you to say that." She replied, losing the coldness in her voice.

"Knowing you, you'll probably never forgive me." I said, trying to be understanding.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked, in a voice of disbelief and shock.

"Well, I've known you since sixth grade. I know you believe in punishing the wicked of their sins, fire and brimstone, that kind of thing." I replied hesitantly.

"You're wrong about that, I do forgive you. I just wish you could get to know me, before judging me." Blanca explained.

"I understand. Whenever I'm with my parents, I always get looks and hear whispers just because they're both gay, and judge me on the base of that. I always swore to myself that I would never be like that, but when I met you, I forgot that and just thought you were a Bible hugging, prude princess. I'm not sorry for just yesterday, but for all those years I made fun of you behind your back." I said, with more heartfelt sincerity that I intended.

"Thank you, Gus, I really appreciate it. Even if I didn't forgive you before, God did." she said, a beautiful smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, I was wondering if there was anyway I could make it up to you?" I asked.

"There are two ways. Come with me to the Interfaith club I'm a part of and come see me in the Talent Show that's coming up in February." She replied.

"The Interfaith Club? What's that, a religious club?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come meet us tomorrow after school at 3:15. It won't take up too much of your time. You might even like it." She replied optimistically.

"Sure, no problem. Well, I got to go and I'm sure you have to leave soon." I said, cutting our conversation a little short.

"Yeah, my dad's here to pick me up anyway." Blanca said, as a red mini van arrived on the street. I could see her dad and I swear to God, he was staring at me as though I had personally offended him.

"Bye." She said, smiling.

"I'll see you." I replied, smiling as she got into the car, and her dad drove away, the car slowly disappearing from my sight.

I reflected on the last twenty minutes I had spent talking to her. I had seen a side of her I had never seen before. A perceptive, forgiving and imperfect side I had been blind to this whole time. She could get to me, in ways my friends couldn't and only my family could. Not even Johnny put me in my place like that. As I walked home, I kept thinking about her and how I wanted to know her better, understand her more. I made a promise to myself, to get to know her and become closer to her, regardless of what anyone said.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapter Four: Have a Little Faith

The next day, after school I kept my promise and was on my way to the InterFaith Club, when I met up with Luka, Lena, and Johnny.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"I have to meet with Blanca's Inter-Faith Club. It's starting in a few minutes." I replied in a rushed voice.

"Great, she's trying to convert you now?" Luka asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm trying to make up the things I said to her by participating in one of her clubs. Is that a problem?" I said impatiently, because I could not deal with their comments or opinions at that moment.

"Well, it is because we had plans tonight." Johnny replied, his voice nearly rising.

"What plans? " I asked.

"You and me, going out to see a movie. Then going over to my house, having a hot make out session with the possible use of a mattress involved." Johnny replied suggestively.

"I can't, because I have to go to the club, then go home and take care of Lilly while my parents are out. We'll do it next week, okay?" I said, trying to smile so I could make it up to him later.

"Yeah, sure we will." Johnny agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that information." Luka said, with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Then don't listen." Lena advised mockingly.

"Whatever. We'll catch you later, okay Gus? Luka said, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, see you guys." I replied.

Luka and Lena hugged me and said their goodbyes before walking away. Johnny kissed me goodbye, and I kissed him back, but somehow it wasn't as warm or as affectionate as before. We looked at each other one last time before he walked away.

"Hi, Gus." greeted a sweet familiar voice.

I turned around to find Blanca smiling her kind and mysterious smile at me. She was so kind and welcoming, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, I'm late." I apologized.

"It's no problem. What matters is you're here now, so come in." She said kindly as she led me to the Inter-Faith Club room.

The Inter-Faith Club was a small room with a few chairs and desks aligned neatly in rows. I would have assumed it was a classroom if there weren't posters of peace and love all around the room. There were at least ten other kids in the club, most of them were her friends and smiled at me, which I took as a sign they had forgiven me.

"Everyone, we have a new member of the club joining us. Gus has decided he wants to be a part of the Inter-Faith Club." Blanca announced.

"Hi, Gus." Everyone greeted, sounding eerily like the people who greeted alcoholics in AA meetings.

"Hi, it's nice to be here." I replied awkwardly. Blanca and I sat next to each other on the last two empty seats, getting glares from the other guys in the group as though I was the luckiest man alive to sit next to Blanca. That only made me feel more nervous than I already was.

"So, since Christmas is coming up, I was thinking that even though some of us don't celebrate Christmas, we could talk about Jesus and how we feel about him and how he has influenced our lives. Now who would like to go first?" she offered.

I was glad she didn't made me go first. I had no idea what to say and I didn't want to tell something that ended up being total bullshit and embarrass myself, or worse, Blanca.

The first person to speak up was Fatima Ali, a Goth Muslim girl who was one of Blanca's best friends.

"Well, I think that even though I don't believe Jesus was the son of God, I do believe he was a very influential and divine being. I always wished that whenever something in the world happens because of religion or hate, that we'd think about his message and how he loved everyone and believed in loving each other instead of killing each other." she said.

Everyone smiled and nodded, silently agreeing with her, including me. I wanted to say something that was just as meaningful as she said, but at the same time I also wanted to follow my heart, so I went for it.

"Even though I'm not very religious, I do think about Jesus and I feel amazed that a guy like that could exist. He was so loving and forgiving, and there's so much prejudice in the world and crap that sometimes it's hard for me to believe in him, but I do. I hope that I can do what I can to live a good life and that people can accept me for who I am." I said.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, but their reaction was not what I expected. They knew I had parents of the same sex and that I had a boyfriend, and I thought that would send them off, but instead they looked as though they seemed to understand me and what I was going through. Blanca's reaction, however touched me the most. She seemed to see more than anyone how I felt about God, Jesus and the meaning of religion.

After many people had left and gone home, Blanca said she wanted to talk to me about what I had said.

"I thought it was beautiful. I've felt like that a lot of times in my life, and I'm sure a lot of the kids could relate to what you said." she said.

"Thanks, I was afraid of what to say at first, because I didn't want to embarrass you or anyone else in the club." I admitted.

"You were great. I hope you'll come next week." Blanca requested smiling.

"I'll be there." I promised, sincerely and without any doubt in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Notes: I was really glad that SereDarelove4Ever put me on Story Alert, it was very flattering! I was wondering if people would be so kind as to review me. I would greatly appreciate comments or perhaps constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: A Christmas to Remember

For the next few months, I kept coming to the Inter-Faith Club regularly. My friends were upset at first, but they got used to it after a while. Even though I had doubts about going, it turned out to be a lot of fun. I got to know Blanca and her friends better, and I realized they weren't your typical popular girls. They all knew about my family and my sexuality, and yet they still welcomed me, especially Blanca. As the months passed, we became closer as friends, closer than I ever thought we could be.

It was December, and we planned on spending Christmas with Grandma Debbie. We talked about it over dinner, Lilly and Justin were excited and even though Dad pretended as though he was reluctant to go, I could tell he was looking forward to being with all our friends and family as much as the rest of us were. We also talked about a subject that I wanted to avoid badly: my relationship with Blanca.

"So, how are you and Blanca doing? You two seem like really good friends." Justin remarked, emphasizing the word "really" as he said it.

"We're not that close, Justin." I lied, knowing full well that I wasn't fooling anyone.

"That's Bullshit, Gus and you know it. Every time you come home, you can't stop talking about how great that club is or how wonderful Blanca is. If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked the little Virgin Mary. I hope she's not converting you." Dad said, with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Shut Up! You don't anything about her, or my relationship with her!" I shouted, louder than I intended.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Dad, Justin, and Lilly looked at me in complete shock. I hadn't yelled this intensely at him since Mom died. I felt bad that I had gotten so angry, but I couldn't help it. I was so sick of people making fun of her, and of us.

"_There_ _is no us, is there?"_ I thought to myself.

"You're right, I don't, and I don't want to. How do you think she'll treat you after she finds out what you really are?" He said coldly.

"Daddy, she already knows who he is, and I don't mean his preferences." Lilly said, looking at me knowingly. She could always tell how I felt, even though I didn't say it aloud. Even at nine, she was that perceptive.

Suddenly, I heard the phone ring. I didn't want to answer at first, but Justin told me to do, and said that he would talk to Dad, in private right now.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dad said.

"Yes, there is." Justin replied, glaring at him angrily. Justin was the one person who could get throw to Dad, no matter what. Even if it meant defying him completely. They went to their room to talk, leaving me to answer the phone in peace.

I answered the phone and immediately recognized the soft, sweet, voice on the other line. It was Blanca.

"Hi, Gus." she said.

"Hi, there." I said, trying hard not to blush, even though she couldn't see me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come skating with us? My brother and sister would really like it if you came." she offered.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll see you there." I said.

"Bye!" she said happily.

"Bye." I replied, before hanging up. Immediately I got ready, putting my shoes, coat and gloves on. I was almost going to walk out the door, before I heard Dad's voice.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go skating with Blanca." I replied. After Dad and Justin said I could go, reluctantly on Dad's part, I quickly walked out the door.

I knew where Blanca was. The skating rink was close to my house and she didn't live far from me. It wasn't long before I finally arrived and I saw her waiting for me with her brother and sister.

"Hi, Gus. How are you?" she greeted, politely but sweetly.

"Hi, I'm fine, thanks. These two are your siblings?" I asked, knowing already that they were, but I wanted to strike a conversation anyway.

"Yeah, this is Manuel and Manuela." she replied, as her siblings shyly gave me little waves.

I couldn't help but smile as I waved back. Blanca took my hand and led me to the skating rink. I wasn't a bad skater, I was pretty average but Blanca was much better.

Despite that, I found myself enjoying the time we spent together as we skated around the rink, completely oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Thank you for coming out with me, Gus." she said, smiling.

"No problem." I replied. Our faces were very close to each other. She looked so beautiful at that moment that all I wanted to do was to kiss her. I could feel that she wanted to kiss me as much as I did, just by looking at her. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned over to put my lips closer to her, but then I stopped.

"_I can't do this, I like boys and I love Johnny. What the hell am I doing?_" I though to myself.

"What is it?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I have to go. I'm sorry." I said quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Gus, wait." she pleaded as she gently touched my arm to stop me from going, but I subtly put her arm down, said goodbye and walked off, trying hard not to look back.

I could hear Manuela asking her sister questions and Manuel was asking her why I was leaving, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't want them to know what happened or how I felt, because I didn't even know.

For the first time in my life, I wasn't sure who I was and I didn't want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Notes: To give you an idea of what Gus looks like as a teen, think Thomas Dekker from The Sarah Connor Chronicles. I think he looks like he could be Gale Harold's son, so that's why I "picked" him to be what Gus looks like. Anyway,enjoy!

Chapter Six: Revelations

After what happened at the skating rink, I tried to avoid Blanca as much as possible. I didn't want people to know what happened because there was so much tension between us and I knew Johnny would suspect I was cheating on him if we spent even more time together. However, Blanca would not let me off that easy. As soon as school ended, she asked me why I was avoiding her and that she was getting sick of it.

"In case you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend. A really amazing, sweet, yet jealous boyfriend. It's more than I'll ever have with you. We're not friends, we're not anything." I nearly shouted, trying to convince her I really felt and thought this way.

"If we're not anything, then why do we keep spending time with each other? How come when we're with our friends and family, we talk about each other? If I mean nothing to you, then why did you try to kiss me?" Blanca asked, knowing exactly what the answer was.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Well, here's what you can do. If you come to the talent show tonight and watch me perform or if you choose not to, then I'll know how you really feel about me." she said, giving me a look that said "It's all or nothing." With that she walked away, looking at me briefly before she faded completely from my sight.

I never thought she was the type of girl that gave ultimatums to guys, but again I was proven wrong. I knew I couldn't lie to her anymore or to myself, it was killing me. So I knew what I had to. It was not going to be easy, but Dad told me once "_You have to do what you want and not give a fuck about pleasing everyone around you._" It was the only piece of advice he had given and I knew I had to take it, for not only my sake but Blanca's as well.

That night, after convincing Dad with the help of Lilly and Justin for at least thirty minutes, we decided to go to the talent show. A half an hour later, we arrived just in time and sat in the fifth row of chairs in the auditorium. Lilly and Justin were happy and excited, I was nervous about seeing her up close for the first time in two months, and Dad didn't look too happy either, but that was because he hated talent shows.

"If she sings as badly as Justin does, I'm walking out and I don't give a damn how rude is it, or how much you like her." he said to me.

"Like who?" Johnny asked as he walked over to the chairs and sat next to me.

"No one." I said quickly.

Dad and Justin were secretly giving me looks that said "_Cut the bullshit, you like her, admit it._" I knew they were right, but I couldn't tell Johnny now, he wanted to spend time with me and I didn't want to ruin it for him.

However, the moment Blanca arrived on the stage, everyone and everything else disappeared and it was just her. She wore a light blue dress that was a little low-cut but not too revealing, her curly hair dangled loose and was draped behind her back and she wore a touch of makeup to highlight her natural beauty. She smiled sweetly and politely like she always did, but tonight it felt different. It felt like she was holding a secret in her heart that she would only reveal to me. She began to sing a Mandy Moore pop song that I would normally hate, but at that moment I loved it and I felt she was singing only for me.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever, yet ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Deep inside_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The Moment I saw you cry_

_Cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I'd seen you before_

_Seen you before_

_You were always the cool one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Deep inside_

_It was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make everything all right_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Forever was in your eyes_

_It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby cry_

_That moment that I saw you cry_

_No No oh_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

The moment she stopped singing everyone applauded. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and unfortunately Johnny could tell. He asked me if we could speak in private and I nervously agreed.

We walked over to the boys bathroom which was arguably the most private place we could think of.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked, nearly shouting at me.

"I was watching her sing, what does it look like I was doing?" I replied, my voice rising.

"You're in love with her, aren't you? You never stop talking about her to us and it's obvious you'd rather be with her than me. Are you straight all of a sudden? Did she bring you to salvation?!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm not gay, all right! I don't know what I am at this point, but it's not about that. She makes me feel feelings I've never felt before, not even for you. I was afraid to admit it at first, but now I know I can't deny it. It's over, I'm sorry." I said.

He looked at me angrily at resentfully at first, but then he walked away without ever looking back.

I walked out of the boys bathroom and came face to face with Blanca.

"Hi." she said, smiling at me lovingly.

"Hi." I replied, smiling back with all the love in my heart.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Johnny. I didn't want to break you two up." she apologized.

"I broke us up. I want to be with you, and I don't care what anyone else says." I replied sincerely.

"I know, I want to be with you too. I've know ever since you started coming to the Inter-Faith Club." she explained.

"So have I. So, you free this Saturday?" I asked.

"I'll ask my dad, but I'll probably come." she replied.

"All right, it's a date then." I said, a semi-seductive smile appearing on my face.

She laughed and we said goodbye as she walked off, with a flirtatious smile on her face.

At that moment, I had never felt so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Chapter Seven: First time for Everything

The night of the date, Gus couldn't help but feel anxious. He had dated before, but he had never been with a girl. He couldn't kiss her or touch her the way he did with Johnny, that was too aggressive, especially for someone like Blanca. Justin, Uncle Michael, Uncle Ben, and even Dad were offering advice and support, but he wasn't sure that it would help.

"I never thought I'd see you dating a girl. I'll bet it's exciting. Do you really like her?" Uncle Michael asked, more excited about the date than I was.

"Gee, Mikey, if he didn't like the little breeder so much, would he have asked her out?" Dad said in a sarcastic voice.

"Dad, please don't say anything about breeder or heterosexuals or sex, I want this date to be as close to perfection as possible, and if I'm lucky, I'll get her to make out with me, so please don't say anything embarrassing." I pleaded.

"I'd be more worried about Sunshine embarrassing you. He'll probably want to take a picture of you two together." Dad replied, giving Justin a smirk.

"Hey, I have never embarrassed Gus and how is taking a picture of them embarrassing? They'll look adorable together, and young love is always worth capturing." Justin said, giving Dad a puppy dog look I knew he couldn't resist.

Eventually, Dad and I gave in and gave him full permission to take a picture of Blanca and I.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and I knew without answering that it would be Blanca. I answered the door and there she was. She was dressed casually but nicely in a white blouse and gray dress pants. She wore more makeup than she usually did, but she didn't really need it, since she was one of the hottest girls in school. She smiled at me, obviously excited and not nervous at all like I was.

"Hi, Gus. Are you ready for our date?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, definitely." I relied, with a small smile on my face.

"Gus and Blanca, could you two come over so I can take a picture of you two together?" Justin asked.

"Sure!" Blanca replied sweetly, holding my hand as she walked over to the living room with me. It felt so good to hold her hand, it was so warm and soft and I felt so much love.

Justin told us to stand in front of everyone and to smile. I was relieved he didn't make us say cheese. We smiled sincerely at each other as he took the picture.

"Great, you took the picture. Are you two breeding lovebirds going to leave or what?" Dad said, obviously eager to have us out of the house so he could do God knows what with Justin.

"We'll see you guys later." I said as Blanca and I gave them small waves. They waved back and smiled, even Dad, although he tried to hide it.

A few hours later, we were at the movies watching a stupid chick flick that I had only agreed to put up with for Blanca. I didn't pay much attention to the movie, because I couldn't keep my eyes off of Blanca. I wanted to make a move, but I didn't want to be too forward either. So I gently touched her hand, hoping she'd notice. To my relief and joy, she did. She smiled at me as she did, looking straight at me, the movie forgotten.

"Thank you for everything." she whispered.

"_I should be thanking you._" I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Notes: Well, I'm glad you guys liked it! I don't plan to make Gus straight, he still likes males but he's not really into them now he has a girlfriend. So at this point in his life, he's more attracted to women, so in a way, he did convert but not completely. Just wait till the rest of the QAF gang finds out! It will be very interesting!

Chapter Eight: Meet the Parents

I was waiting for Blanca to come out of the dressing room in the gym. Our school had a pep rally, so she wanted to look her best even though she was just wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"How long does it take for you to change?" I asked in a loud, impatient, voice so she could hear me.

"Women take longer than men to change, Gus. Get used to it." she answered.

"I know, but you're almost done right?" I asked, a little more patient this time.

"Yes, I'm finished now." she replied before coming out. The minute she came out, I almost gaped. I had seen her in her cheerleading uniform before, but I had never paid much attention until now. Her legs were long, smooth, and graceful, and her short dark blue skirt looked it had more underneath than she would reveal, her arms were thin and soft, and warm to the touch. I had never found anyone this hot in my life, boy or girl.

I could tell she was noticing me ogling over her, so I decided to stop, embarrassed.

"So, I guess I'm more attractive than the male cheerleaders, then?" she asked, smiling.

"Definitely. You have a little more ass than they do." I replied, blushing.

"Gus, don't speak to a lady like that." she scolded, giving me a playful shove.

I smiled, but then my face turned serious. I realized something at that moment, and I knew I had to tell her the truth. "Blanca, there's something about me you need to know." I said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Even though I'm with you now, and I'm really happy, happier than I've ever been, I haven't changed completely. I still like men but that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you or to girls. What I'm trying to say is I'm bisexual. If that freaks you out or bothers you, then we don't have to be together. If you want a normal, straight, boyfriend I understand." I said, nearly about to cry. I had felt this way since I first started to like Blanca, but I was scared that no one would want to be with me, or love me, or that I was converting into something I wasn't, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"Gus, first of all no boyfriend is normal and if they are then they're pretty boring. Second, I'm a little surprised you admitted that, but I know I can't change the way you feel. I love you despite everything and not just because I'm a Christian, but because I'm a young woman who's totally in love with her boyfriend and just wants him to be happy and honest with himself, as long as you don't hurt me and be good to me, and I know you will be." Blanca said, gently touching my face and smiling lovingly at me.

At that moment, we couldn't help ourselves and we kissed for the first time, forgetting about everyone and everything except each other. I wanted this moment to last forever, but when I heard the voice of Blanca's dad, I knew it couldn't.

"Blanca, what are you doing with that boy?!" he shouted.

We stopped kissing and looked in surprise to find Blanca's parents staring at us. Her father looked angry and her mother looked sad, knowing that we loved each other and were about to be pulled apart, possibly for good.

"Blanca, you're coming home with us." he commanded.

"Fernando, please be reasonable." his wife pleaded.

"Reasonable?! Look at the kind of boy she's dating! He can't decide who he wants and he lives with parents of the same-sex. Is that the kind of boy you want for our daughter?" he replied angrily.

"Mr. Castilla, I love your daughter." I said, trying to keep my voice form rising.

"Then stay away from her, before things get worse." he said coldly, dragging Blanca away from me.

Mrs. Castilla looked at me sadly before she and her husband walked away with the only person I had ever really loved. Blanca gave me one last tearful look before walking away.

I didn't shed a single tear until she left.


	9. Chapter 9

-1 Chapter Nine: Reconciliation

Since we had broken up, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere, in my dreams, in school. I even saw her at my house, but that wasn't real. My family and friends began to notice my depression, and decided that they needed to talk to me about it. I didn't want to, but I didn't have much of a choice. So when I came home, I found

Dad, Justin, Lilly, Luka, and Lena in the living room. "_Oh, great._" I thought to myself.

"Gus, we need to talk. Could you sit down?" Justin asked firmly.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked in a careless, unhappy tone.

"Well, there are three people hear to see you." Lena explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"My parents and I." said a familiar high pitched voice. I turned around to find Blanca and her parents facing me. At that moment I felt like holding her, kissing her and telling her I loved her but I knew I couldn't, not with her dad here.

"My husband just wanted to apologize for what he did. Isn't that right, carino?" Mrs.Castilla said, glaring at her husband.

Mr. Castilla sighed. I could tell he did not want to be here, but I knew he'd do anything for his daughter.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I should have never tried to break you two apart. I'll admit that I was judgmental and that I was wrong. You two belong together." he said.

Blanca and I both smiled, and embraced each other, never wanting to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

-1 The Moment I Saw You Cry

Notes: I plan on writing a Buffy fanfic, which is more like a spin-off but I'm not going to spoil it for fans, but be sure to check it out.

Chapter Ten: Blanca Meets the Guys

"Are you sure it's ok with your parents that you're meeting with my dads' friends." I asked. I knew Blanca really wanted to meet them and my mom as well, who was visiting this weekend, but I also knew it would take her dad a while to really accept me and my family.

"It's fine, never underestimate my mother's ability to persuade my dad." Blanca replied reassuringly.

"Good, I think you'll like them. I know they'll love you." I said.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, but it's nice of you to say." Blanca said modestly.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at the diner. The minute Blanca walked in, everyone noticed her. Some of the customers knew me pretty well and were surprised to see me with a girl, but they smiled when they saw the happy looks on our faces. Grandma Debbie had a huge smile on her face as she came over to hug both of us.

"You two make a splendid couple. You're also a lot prettier than Johnny ever was."

Debbie commented.

Blanca smiled and blushed as she thanked her. Then she introduced herself to the rest of the gang and began to talk to them.

"So, Michael, Gus tells me you wrote a comic book?" Blanca asked, hoping to start a conversation.

Michael nearly spit out his drink. He didn't know how comfortable Blanca would be when he talked about Rage. I was nervous and hoped Michael wouldn't say anything too controversial.

"Yeah, it's a superhero comic book. I've always loved comic books and I decided to make my own with Justin." Michael said, in a slightly nervous way.

"That's great. I'd love to read it." Blanca said, still smiling and a little confused about why everyone looked so nervous.

"I don't think you would." Ted said cautiously.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not stupid, you know. I know why you guys look so nervous. It's a gay comic book, and you don't want me to read it because it has material that might hurt my delicate sensibilities, am I right?" Blanca said in a angry and irritated voice.

"We just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We know you're not used to this kind of stuff." Michael explained.

"You didn't have to lie to me. All I wanted was to understand where you guys were coming from, and how important it was to you, because I know it's important to Gus, but I guess I better go." Blanca said as she turned around to walk away.

"Blanca, wait. Can we please talk?" I asked her, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure." she replied as we walked outside.

We sat down on the sidewalk, side by side for a few moments in silence before we started to talk.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. I feel bad that I reacted the way I did. I just wanted to know so much about you, and your family that there were some things I just wasn't prepared for." Blanca apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's just that they know you're not used to being exposed to different kinds of sexual orientation, and most people aren't." I said, putting my arm around her.

"The truth is, I don't understand why there are some people out there who like the same sex, and I probably never will, but it doesn't define you as a person and it doesn't affect how I think of you as a boyfriend. I used to have a boyfriend who I thought was the love of my life, but he cheated on me and he didn't love me the way I needed him to love me. I'd pick you over him, straight or bi, any day. " Blanca said, looking at me with love in her eyes.

"I want you to know something. It doesn't matter how you fit in with the lifestyles my parents led or I led, because you're part of something bigger than that. You have a part of me no one will ever know. You changed me in more ways than one, and I don't regret being with you." I said as I held her in my arms for what seemed like the longest time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A few years had passed and we had become adults and despite breaking up once before we graduated, we got back together a few years later and were now living together. I had wanted to propose for a while now, but decided to wait until they were both ready financially, and more importantly until we felt emotionally mature enough for marriage. Now I felt that the time was right, because I never felt more ready to marry Blanca than at that moment.

''Blanca, I know that I haven't always been the best boyfriend and there were times I took you for granted, but I'm ready to put the high school romance behind me and start a new life with you.'' I said.

''Do you mean you want to-" she asked before I cut her off in mid sentence.

''Yes, I've never wanted anything more in my life. Will you marry me?'' I asked, taking the ring out.

It wasn't a fancy diamond ring. It was a Claddagh ring, an Irish ring used to represent love, loyalty, and friendship. It wasn't a formal engagement ring but it was much more meaningful and precious than any thousand dollar ring.

''Yes, I will marry you! Yes!'' She shouted as she nearly smothered me with a hug and kissed me.

''I can't afford a real ring yet, but I thought this would be better.'' I replied.

''It means more to me than any fancy piece of jewelry.'' Blanca said as we kissed again, knowing that this time, it was forever.


End file.
